class trip
by fun to imagine
Summary: A group of teenagers class trip is to each have there own fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A three of hearts, an ace of club, an ace of spades, a king of spades, a queen of heart, and a jack of hearts was in Todd's hands.

"Who delt this stupid hand, " Nick Roger asked

"Guess we'll never find out," Alisande Tiska said. "Looks like were landing."

* * *

Mr. Rourke step out of his custom limousine after it had pulled into the Fantasy Island Airport parking lot. Glancing up he saw the massive airliner descending. He normally would be waiting for a sea plane, but today he anticipated the arrival of a jumbo liner. He watched as a group of teenagers exited the massive plane.

"You didn't book them for a spring break?" Said Lawrence who was standing right beside him.

"No, They are the freshmen class of Telluga High of Bangor Maine They are here on a Class trip."

"Seems you got in over your head."

"Far from it Lawrence," Then he was given a drink after they were given there and said, "I'm Mr. Rourke. Your host. Welcome to Fantasy Island."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several hours later, Cynthia Bayers was standing in a meadow while Mr. Rourke was leading a large gelding. He noticed an extremely handsome young man right beside her.

"Mr. Rourke, when will her fantasy begin?" He remarked

"Actually very soon," he said. " And you will be going along with her. " Mr. Rourke watched Tim Hayers as he handed over the gelding to Cynthia.

"She's beautiful." Cynthia admitted.

"You riding her will play a major part in your fantasy. However, I have no idea why you chose it."

"You see, I'm a writer of books on teenagers of the American revolution. I wrote in one of my books the verse, _Listen my children and you shall hear of a midnight ride of a lady revere._ The teenagers describe by it is Sybil Ludington."

"And you want to be her?"

"Very much so. Yes!"

"And then if you climb on your fantasy begins."

Cynthia mounted the horse and soon she was riding through the new England countryside. She kept thinking, _What am I going to do next?_

* * *

Within a few minutes later Tim Hayers was standing outside General Tyrons headquarters when his aide escorted him inside.

Tyron said, "We want something special from you."

Tim sat down in the chair offered for him. "I could spy for you."

"That's not good enough. I want Colonel Ludington."

"But I just want to spy for you."

"Let me re-phrase that. Give me Colonel Ludington or else!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Just over a few hours later, Mr. Rourke was standing in front of a plantation house with Jesse Butler. And he listened as Jesse said, "Why do I have this reoccurring dream of being in the movie gone with the wind?"

"Perhaps it comes from your family."

Before Jesse could answer, he saw a fog embrace him. Shortly the air cleared and he was in a party with a twelve year old girl in front of him.

A voice called from the house, " Annes! Annes! Time for your studies."

She turned and said, "Just a second maw-maw," and then turn back to Jesse saying, "you will be dealt with later on."

He looked around for Mr. Rourke. _Weird place this is_ he thought _That my dreams have brought me here. Perhaps Rourke is a charlatan._ He took an appetizer from a tray, and munch on it, his mind on different things


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

They arrived at the bungalow as Jack Mullens paced back and forth. He dropped onto a couch and muttered, "Why did I have to go on that awful talk show?"

"And that's When you step under a ladder?" Mr. Rourke filled in.

"Exactly," Jack said with a nod. " If only I could prove what I said. That babysitting is the easiest job in the world. Now I discovered that my sister tammy and the host of that talk show Nick Mallerson has been on my tail. Do you think that I've shook them?"

Mr. Rourke inquired, "How are you at handling bad news?"

"Why?"

They saw a teenage girl and an older man from a window weaving through the foliage in the direction of the bungalow. Fortunately the occupants of the bungalow, the two didn't look inside, but veered on a different part of the path.

Jack dropped to the floor, "What am I'm going to do?"

"Have you ever considered doing what you said on that talk show?"

"Babysitting! If that what it takes I'll do it."

"A word of warning, however. Each babysitting job will be tougher."

"I still accept."

"Good."

Just then the door open to reveal A women dress in a expensive but casual outfit, "Have you found someone Mr. Rourke?"

"Yes I have," said Rourke. "May I present to you...Jack!"

"Hello," the Woman said and Jack responded with a smile.

"Well then come on," The woman said and focus on Rourke. "Oh by the way, the reporters are always snooping around, if he can get rid of them and do the job, I'll pay double."

Jack thought, _Why would reporters be snooping around?_ Suddenly he saw Mary-Kate and Ashley Olson, there older brother Trent and the youngest of the Olson's Elizabeth.

He started after them and as he reached there bungalow he thought he saw something moving in the distance. But when he looked more closely, nobody was there, and dismissed it as nerves induce hallucination


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What are we doing in this boat Mike?" Candy Tollermen sat wringing her hands.

"Patience Candy," Mike Mollers advised

Rourke smiled as he walked onto the dock beside the dinghy. "Ahh! Ms. Tollermen. Mr. Mollers. Are you ready for your fantasy?"

"We never asked for this!"

"But both your parents have. You will live that glorious teen movie the blue lagoon."

But before the Mike could say a word the dinghy moved forward and into a fog bank.

Candy shouted, "Hello?"

"Don't shout." Mike said, "I don't think no one will here us."

"I smell flowers."

" Flowers?"

"Mike! Look!"

"It's land," He saw a tiny tropical island complete with palm trees, coral reefs and white sands.

Candy giggled and dragged her finger through the water and Animals dance about as if they were welcoming them. As they landed on shore, Mike was the first to get out of the boat.

"Come on," He said. "We got a lot to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Janet Leighton pace back and forth as Mr. Rourke enter her bungalow.

"I want my fantasy right now," she demanded

"Calm down Ms. Leighton. I will allow you to have your fantasy."

"Then you will allow me to murder Mike Mason?"

"Yes, I will allow you to do it."

"By three ways I want to do it?"

"Carving his heart out with a sword, making him helpless to aid someone and removing love from his life."

"Exactly."

"However, I cannot imagine such a pretty girl as yourself doing these thing."

"Mike kidnap me and force me to travel with him the whole summer. During that time my parents died In a car accident. I couldn't even go to the funeral. He has never been punish."

"You think that gives you the right to seek justice?"

"My aunt and uncle never took me in. I had to live in a series of foster homes."

"Someone in your predicament would've look for some understanding."

"No!"

"Then mike is giving a lecture on the sword for speech club near the lagoon," he prompted the teenager, and she slammed the door as she walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

they let themselves into Jen Wheeklers bungalow.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Mr. Rourke said. "But I had to make sure I wasn't followed."

"I understand. Ever since I received the note I kept wondering why That person did this to me.'

"May I see it."

The girl in the wheelchair handed it to him that read:

 _ **You have been poison by Jean Liston. Go to Fantasy Island and seek out Mr. Rourke he will help you. Remember it's Jean that put you in that wheelchair**_

Mr. Rourke re-examine the note. "And you don't know who wrote it or sent it to you?"

"No idea," she hesitated before saying, "I still can't believe that I've been poisoned. Every day my legs got weaker and the pain got worse. I thought I had some debilitating disease."

"Have you tried to find out what kind of poison it is?"

"I don't know where to begin. Poisons don't always work like there suppose to."

For a split second she was sitting in her wheelchair, then she was standing.

"What happened?"

"I reversed the effect of the poison, but its only good for a short time."

"Thank you anyways Mr. Rourke."

"It almost slip my mind Ms. Liston along with her best friend Cheryl Michaels is right now sitting right beside the pool."

Lawrence started to realized what was going on after she left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Ah, your just where you said you would be," Mr. Rourke said from behind Robin Fisher

"Yeah." She replied.

"So? why are you always looking out at the ocean?" Mr. Rourke kept noticing her stare.

"Well, I..."

"I got better thing to do with my time. If you decide let me know."

Robin snapped, "I want to learn how to surf and swim!"

"I see," He said. "Why would you want something so ordinary?"

"My parents are always reminding me that my cousin jimmy drown. My fantasy is to learn how to swim from the best. That's why when I can go surfing and wipeout I can show my parents there fears are grounded."

Suddenly the girl heard a cry for help, and scanned, but couldn't see no one. While she vainly searching for the source she heard it again, "Help me."

"Hello," She called.

"Please help me," the weak voice begged

It took Robin only a few seconds to reach the waters edge and there was a mound of seaweed. Now she could see a young girl her own age wrapped up in it

"Are you here to help me?" A faint smile stretched her lips

"I can try," she said doubtfully. "Anything hurt?"

"No, I don't think so."

She uncovered her, and a kick showed she had a tail.

" _You're a_ _mermaid!"_

"Now you must take my arms and pull me into deep water."

"If I do I might drown. You see, I don't know how to swim."

"Don't worry. If you do it I will teach you how to swim."

Reassured robin pulled her into the deep water. Not till she was okay she smiled, "Thank you," she said. "tell me your name."

"Robin Fisher."

"Come to the beach tomorrow Robin and I will teach you how to swim." She smiled one last time, and then she was gone.

All the way home she debated if she truly seen a mermaid. She entered her bungalow and grabbed clean clothes and climbed into the shower, washing away the sand and the saltwater, wondering what it was going to be like to have a mermaid for a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The meeting between Cynthia Mullins and Mr. Rourke took place on a street across from a shop that had a sign which said

 _ **Pips boys unaccustomed tailoring**_

 _ **2nd hand clothing also**_

Cynthia gasped, "My fantasy was to meet my uncles, but I never thought they were the three stooges."

"Excuse me sir," Lawrence interrupted, " but I must go in and get my jacket"

Mr. Rourke smiled" Oh, Of course Lawrence.

* * *

inside Shemp Howard was putting the finishing touches on Lawrence's jacket.

"Have you got his jacket done?" Moe asked

" Just about," He then jabbed the needle in Moe stomach and after that the seat of his pants.

Lawrence walked in. "Have you got my jacket ready?"

"All ready," Moe put it on him. "Wait a minute. " He pluck a tiny piece of thread off the jacket. "Brush him down!

Shemp picked up a whisked broom and started brush him off unaware there was a razor blade inside. When he was done Lawrence said, "I'll see you on pay day." Only when he walked out did they see that the back of his jacket was cut to ribbons.

"What kind of work are you doing?" Moe pulled Shemps hair.

Shemp admitted, "He just wanted long sleeves."

Cynthia walked in, "Hello Uncles. Uncle Jerome ask me to help out in your store."

Moe said, "We'll start you cleaning the stockroom."

"Do you dye?"

Moe pointed at Larry. "That his natural expression."

Just as Cynthia started Lawrence returned saying, "I like the jacket so much I want a pair of pants to match."

The three stooges fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Jack Mullens turned his head as there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"That," Trent Olson said, "is there friend Connie. She's going to spend the night with them."

jack answered the door and there was Connie along with her mother

"Sorry to be so late," she said. "Here is her sleeping bag along with her suitcase."

Jack closed the door and as he put his hand on her back she winced. He pulled back the collar of her blouse and there was a large bruise.

"I had another accident," She muttered

Without saying a word he walked out of the bungalow to where Connie's mom was

She backed up, "Its not as bad as it looks after she fell."

"Oh sure! The kid had another accident. You can come up with a better excuse then that." Then he saw a guy standing right beside a land rover. " Is that your husband?"

Jack approached him with fire in his eyes.

" You must be the Olson's new babysitter?" Connie's dad asked

Jack threw him against the car. "You hurt your daughter, I hurt you."

"Why you.."

Jack was close to working him over when he saw the kids looking out a window then turn back to him and said. "You ain't worth the trouble. I'm turning you into the police."

* * *

As it happened Jean Liston was holding a pool party;Jen Wheekler wanted to push her in the pool but before could do it the stereo died.

"What happed to it?" Jean Liston asked Cheryl Michaels.

"Got me."

"Perhaps the generator supplying it power needs a good kick." Said Jen, glaring at Jean

" _JEN! NO!"_ Cheryl yelled and then covered her eyes.

Jen stopped just short of the generator, lifted her foot and deliver a quick kick to its side. The generator sputtered to life and Jen walked back to the party, frowning at Jean

"I thought it had a gas leak," Cheryl muttered.

"Thank you Cheryl," Jen smiled broadly. "After all, I know you wouldn't poison me."

Cheryl had almost thanked her when the stereo exploded. Jen wondered if she was going to the next victim or someone else.

* * *

On a beach a short distance away Mike Mason was giving a lecture on swordsmanship when Janet Leighton approached him holding a sword.

Without asking kindly, Mike responded, "Exactly what are you up to Janet?"

"Is it obvious," she said holding the sword close to his chest.

"Obvious?" Tom repeated. "The only thing I see is that you deliberately want to hurt me."

Janet nodded. "I'm willing to take the chance."

"I'm in no mood for games." He resumed to give his lecture

 _"Don't you turn your back on me!"_

Resigned Mike hefted his sword that hid his expertise, but Janet was not a good sportsmen and rammed her sword straight into his heart. Now Mike sidestepped and knocked her feet out from underneath her. Not ten seconds afterwards he had knocked the sword from her hand and instantly pressed her to retreat, forcing her to try a different tactic.

"Please," he said "Stop this before you hurt someone dear to you."

"I'm the one that is hurt. I will never stop trying to be rid of you." She stared him down then walked away.

* * *

Mike Mollin handed Candy a length of bamboo, and then picked up a piece of vine.

"Make sure that its very strong," he said. "We don't want it breaking when we pull through the knot."

Candy picked up some more bamboo. "What the roof going to be made out of?"

"Palm fronds," He replied. "We'll have to weave them so they will create a roof that will resist the wind as well as rain."

They had been on the island only a day, and Mike had discovered Candy in a state of undress. She had taken a dip, drying in the sand.

Amidst the building of a shelter, Collecting food, and creating a fire, the two lost all sense of time. They rarely talked about Mr. Rourke; after a while they didn't even talk about him at all. People do that.

* * *

There was a birthday celebration in the Ludington household with Sybil's friends and family in attendance. Cynthia Bayers was enjoying a dance when she noticed Henry Odgen was in a heated debate with Samuel Shepherds.

"Were tired of the kings taxation," Henry said.

"Plus he will never take our freedom," Samuel added

Cynthia heard Mr. Rourke say, "Remember your book." and continued dancing.

* * *

It was midnight at the plantation and the crickets were chirping loudly. Anne's waltzed into Jesse Butlers bedroom. Jesse felt a slight pang of suspiciousness as he looked at her. He could remember there was no Anne's in gone with the wind and wonder what was going on. After a couple of seconds he notice Mr. Rourke out in the hall and without saying a word, Jesse headed for him.

"What is going on?" he asked

"you don't know about the ghosts haunting your family do you?"

"Don't make jokes. I heard rumors of the ghost of my great-uncle trying to kill my grandfather and he killed a servant girl instead."

"I doubt that it was all a rumor. You see tomorrow is the anniversary of Annes death."

"As for me, why does she hang around when it should be my uncle is the one she would be haunting?"

"Because your uncle not only would've killed your grandfather, but also his descendants as well."

Unable to keep his mind off what he was told, Jesse took a stroll around the grounds. He was dreading the events the next days, perhaps he could find somehow to escape the fantasy or hide out someplace without anyone discovering him, hoping the answer would present itself.

* * *

By the time robin arrived at the beach, the mermaid was waiting for her.

"Hi robin,' she said. "I've been waiting for you."

"I kind of slept in a little bit," she said. "When one is being taught how to swim by a mermaid you get kind of scared."

Both teenager and mermaid were quiet for a minute, then robin reluctantly admitted, "I guess we better get started."

"Well then, what is it how to swim for the first time?" the Mermaid wish to know.

"Dog paddle."

And they started on that.

* * *

The three stooges were clowning around again. For the trio it started out normal as it usually did. However, they didn't realized it would escalate beyond themselves.

Outside the store, Mickey Maylin, the bank robber, was being chased by the host of the TV show America's Most Wanted John Walsh. Maylin ducked into the store and assumed the position of a mannequin.

John Walsh rushed into the store. "Gentlemen!"

Cynthia said, "Uncles! We have a customer!"

Moe ran right over to him, "Boy, are we going to spruce you right up."

John Walsh argued. "I don't want new clothes."

"Sir, in our the customer always comes first."

Shemp held up a sports coat to his nose. "Smell that? This material is two hundred percent."

"Two hundred!"

"Yeah! This coat led a double life!"

John Walsh shouted, "I DON"T WANT A COAT! I DON"T WANT A COAT!"

They whispered, "He doesn't want a coat."

Larry said, "What he wants is a pair of our special slacks."

"Why didn't you say he wanted slacks?" Moe said before slapping him

Shemp proceeded to remove a pair of slacks from one of the dummy's unaware it was Maylin.

"Now let me help you off with your coat sir," Moe then saw the name embroidered on the inside, _John Walsh_ "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Walsh."

John Walsh growled, "Do realized you just let Mickey Maylin, the bank robber, slip through my fingers."

Cynthia Begged "Gee Mr. Walsh. My uncles didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Maybe there hiding him out here?" Asked John Walsh Angrily

"We wouldn't do that," Moe didn't notice Maylin slipping out of the store.

John Walsh disgusted with the three walked out without saying a word. Then Shemp hit Moe in back of the head.


End file.
